Before the Storm
by angyl-devyl
Summary: Hooray. Chapter 10 is up and 11 is on its way... Not long at all. Please read and review. I'm very rusty and need all the help I can get.
1. Past Musings

Yay, I'm back! this is my new fic! enjoy, the plot muffins are cooking away, the timer is ticking so this is simply called the prologue.. if you haven't read _"bleeding from my depths", _you should! its the prequel for this fic and a must read!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own nothing except for the club, Chal and my plot muffins, and the songs, mainly they are mine! I don't get money for this either, shame. and in later chapters I invented Pierre Fontaine, but I stole the name from the shoes!

The song featured here is a new song I wrote last night, its called, "Why Do Hearts Break?"

Before the Storm..... by Angyl-Devyl  
  
Prologue:  
  
Here,  
  
Trapped in the stifling confines of my club,  
  
Watching people around me laughing,  
  
They have a great time,  
  
The club is a favorite of mutant and human alike.  
  
They get along well here,  
  
Mutants and humans,  
  
Coexisting,  
  
Dancing,  
  
Drinking,  
  
I've never had a fight,  
  
Never had to throw anyone out,  
  
But will the peace between everyone last?  
  
Who knows,  
  
Anyway,  
  
I have to get on stage soon,  
  
It's a dare,  
  
Damn Remy.  
  
Though,   
  
Out of everyone from the institute,  
  
Hes really the only one who knows where I am.  
  
I'm sure John does as well.   
  
He's been using the hellfire spy's to his advantage,  
  
I live at the club,  
  
Top floor.  
  
Great view of the city,  
  
It's like Christmas all year round,  
  
Twinkling lights.  
  
That reminds me,  
  
It's nearly Christmas.  
  
I hate Christmas,  
  
It's the most lonely time of the year for me.  
  
Since dad died,  
  
Maybe I'll go to New Orleans,   
  
Surprise Jean Luc,  
  
Pretend to be happy,  
  
Get drunk,  
  
And spend the rest of the holiday crying on Pierre's shoulder,  
  
Remy won't be there,  
  
No one else has found me,  
  
I like it that way.  
  
Rogue got close,  
  
Logan got closer,  
  
But apart from them,  
  
I've remained hidden,  
  
I like hiding.  
  
It means i have the upper hand.  
  
But I hide in plain sight,  
  
If they wanted to find me,   
  
Really badly,  
  
They'd just have to ask someone,  
  
Most mutants in this town know the club is my domain,  
  
They also know they can come here if they need help.  
  
I help everyone,  
  
Even if they aren't mutants.  
  
Well,  
  
It's time for this little Bird to sing,  
  
Crowds all warmed up,  
  
Here I go.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
_I never wanted hearts to break,  
  
I never expected tears to fall,  
  
I wanted to be left alone,  
  
To me I'm nothing at all._

_  
  
You'll never understand  
  
What I wanted to say,  
  
I'm not yours on demand,  
  
Let me live life my way._  
  
------------------------  
  
Logan growled as he watched the kid move across the stage, long sleeves hid the scars but he knew the scent. It was her. He had been searching for her since she disappeared from the institute. A lead had led him to this club in the upper class part of town, he walked in and her scent hit him like a hammer. He'd payed to get in, bought a drink from the extensive bar and sat in a dark corner watching the place like a hawk. He didn't have long to wait. Smoke rolled across the stage, music started playing, and the place went wild. She stepped out onto the stage, and sang. Like the audience, he'd been spell bound. The words captured the heart, the music captured the body. Logan had to stop himself from wanting to get up and dance. The bodies around him moved with the music, as a whole entity. Young bodies, swaying, entranced by the music.  
  
------------------------  
  
_Can't you see,  
  
That we weren't meant to be?  
  
Watch me fall,  
  
We weren't meant to be at all._  
  
------------------------  
  
He looked up onto the stage, she saw him and grinned. the people still moving to the music as he began moving toward the entrance, at least she was alive. She knew he had found her, and she didn't care. The doors opened allowing him to escape into the night, he shook off the feeling of dread and began to move away, slipping into an alleyway he leaned against the wall, catching his breath. An explosion rocking the ground, Logan rounded the corner, smoke pouring from the entrance of the club, half the wall gone. Blood in the air, people screaming, running around on fire. The stench of burring flesh overpowering him senses. A lone figure stumbled from the doors, mutated eyes searching for help, body burnt black, he moved toward her, reached out to her, to help. A strangled cry escaped her lips.  
  
------------------------  
  
_Why do hearts break over me?  
  
When will the tears stop?  
  
Will I ever be free.....  
_  
------------------------  
  
Logan awoke in his own bed, drenched in sweat, breathing hard. it was the same dream over again, and he knew it was a dream. The scent was so real though, he shook his head, ridding himself of the last of the dream. It was one AM. With a growl he jumped from his bed, he hated waking up early, and he needed a beer. Padding through the halls of the institute, the sounds of children sleeping reached his ears. The smell of smoke coming from the library reached his nose. Throwing the door open Logan growled at the Cajun, "you know chuck doesn't like us smoking in here, Cajun."  
  
"Oui, mon ami, dats why Remy open da window, you want one" The Cajun motioned to the open window of the library with the box proclaiming to hold 'Fine Cuban Cigars' Logan accepted and stuck a cigar between his teeth. Chuck had extended the hand of hospitality to Remy and the Cajun had accepted.   
  
"Dreaming again?" Remy knew Logan had been dreaming about Cathryn since she left, Remy called it a side effect.  
  
"I just thought there would have been word from her. Or news about her."  
  
"She like to fly low," a typical answer from Remy, just enough to explain, and just enough to annoy.  
  
"You'd think she'd have called you at least." Logan was Logical in his statement, though he knew he would never have called anyone if he was in her situation.  
  
"Non, if da petite Cheri want to stay hidden, den she don't tell Remy nothing." A true statement, Logan doubted the Cajun knew how to keep him mouth shut.  
  
Logan sighed, and lit the cigar, inhaling deeply as the smoke swirled into his ever healing lungs.  
  
"But dat don't mean Remy don't know where she is." this got Logan's attention, he raised both eye brows, removed the cigar from between his teeth and asked.

"So where is she then?"  
  
"You remember where you found her?"  
  
"Sure, how could I forget?"  
  
"You been back there since?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You got a pair of leather pants?" This question took Logan by surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's dress code at da club." Remy explained as he put out his cigar.  
  
"The club?"  
  
"Old man you don' know nothing do you? da club dat da petite Cheri runs, its always good to wear black leather too. it fits wit' de decor."  
  
"I'll go change."  
  
Logan moved stealthily up the stairs back to his room. so the Cajun knew where Cathryn Tear had disappeared to. at least he had told Logan, now all Logan had to do was keep him away from Rogue. The same Rogue who was standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in black leather pants and a tight long sleeved black top.   
  
"Don't even ask shorty."  
  
"Ah wans';t goin' ta ask, me 'n Remy are going out."  
  
"Yeah? and I'm going with ya." Rogue looked startled,  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Cajun invited me, so wait here and I'll go change."  
  
Logan was back within five minutes, and was pleased to find rogue waiting patiently for him.   
  
"Wheres gumbo?"  
  
"ah don't know, you tried downstairs?"  
  
Logan just shrugged and they descended the stairs in silence. Logan noticed the dog collar Rogue was wearing. popping a claw he slid it between the leather and rogues skin and cut it off.  
  
"Not one word shorty," Rogue wisely kept her mouth shut. reaching the foyer Logan looked around for the Cajun. "Hey gumbo, you wanna go see and angel? or you wanna be left behind?"  
  
The sound of a car engine revving drew them outside, Remy had 'borrowed' Scott's car.  
  
"Lets go hmmm?"  
  
pushing Remy out of the drivers seat, Logan noticed the lack of key in ignition and looked at Remy, who shrugged. "Just go with it." Logan grinned at the young thief and pulled the keys for the car out of his pocket. From the back seat Rogue mutters something about men, and the car sped off into the night.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
so what ya think? let me know with a review or a flame and maim. all reviews welcome!


	2. Welcome to the Club

well hello there avid reader, and welcome to monsterpiece theater. ahh sory wrong introduction. but dont worry dear reader im sure you will enjoy my renditon of "gone with the flatulnce." okay i know my agent told me not to make any jokes but I couldn't help it!

fear not here is my next instalment of "Before the storm...." this tok me a while because although i tell people to have plots, i rarely have one myself. oh well im a hypocrit who cares! i hope you like this instalment because theres anotehr one being posted later today! READ FAST!

Disclaimer: i own very little, i created the club, chal, Eric the door Guard and CHal's Secretary. i borrowed pretty much everything else, and i dont mean like a Remy borrowing Scotts car. Im not gettign anythign out of this except for writing practice and some cool crits! so read and review or flame and main. i dont care but please do something! like the followign people did last chapter!

I'm also including some feed back to people that commented on "bleeding from my depths" cause i finished that one!

Shinigamiphoenix: hee hee, talented, who me? not at all chicky, you have more talent in one angsty finger than I have in my entire body! its true! cattle prod, wellllllll i have the battery so :P Im really glad you liked the last chapter and that I got you on the Chal being dead! I got myself with that one too! man i should start reading what im typing instead of putting my head down and letting go! how'ed your inner turmoil stuff go????? any luck? oh well. heres the next part of the story, i think its okay, i hope its okay, i am probarbly wrong! lol!

DemonRogue13: wheeee glad you like it! and yes, this does take place after bleeding, about six months, maybe a few more. all will be revealed in time! just know that she hasn't had any contact with people from the previous incident except Remy! enjoy the chapter!

and from Bleeding:

ShinigamiPhoenix: (its almost as if you like what im writing!) im glad you liked the closing chapter. i was unsure of how to end it and after a small trip down half a flight of stairs i had this idea. it struck me with the steps i believe. i thought it would be interestng to have chal do something irrational. later on in this fic, or sooner depending on when i write it, you may see the return of the little girl. thats all im giving away though. I agree with teh blody muses comment. do you know where they go on holiday? I'd like to have a word with mine!

DemonRogue13: I'm Glad you loved the ending of the fic, very soon you will be able to read the next chapter of my new story "before the storm" ihope you like it as much as you liked 'bleeding.'

cynical bastard uk: thanks for the reviews! not writing on mind enhancing substances. unless sugar is a mind enhancing substance and the useage of Da instead of the was for character accent. so :P to you! its nice to know that jacky liked the pain, but what has that got to do with the story? oh well, thanks anyway!

speaking of stories I've been rambling again! read review and tell me what you think!

---------------------------------

Remy, Rogue and their would be chaperone, arrived at the club around two am. Logan Whistled as he looked up. The place was huge. Remy was talking to Rogue about the history of the Club. Or at least it was his history at the club.  
  
"See Cheri, Dat Petite Cher, she started running dis club after her daddy died. Oh she ran it before as well, but after he died she took it real serious. Dis place was build as a fortress against da friend of humanity. Dey could lay siege here and da people inside could live comfortably here for at least ten weeks."

"Well, well, the kid had it all figured out then."

"She is a genius Claws."

"Watch it gumbo or you'll meet 'em"

"You named dem? Remy t'ink you need a shrink Claws."

"I'm warning you Gumbo."

"What are ya warning Remy for Claws?" Frustrated Logan turned away from Remy, he looked at the exterior of the club. Gothic building supreme, constructed of gothic brick in 18th centaury style architecture the club rose from the darkness of the street around it. The portcullis of an entrance beckoned and repelled at the same time. Logan noticed that many of the people going through the doors were dressed similarly, black upon black upon black. Looking back at the two southerners who were arguing Logan motioned that they should enter the club.  
  
Walking into the foyer of the club was like stepping back in time for Rogue. She felt as if she should have been in a ball gown and Remy and Logan should have been in frilly shirts and high socks. The wall panelling were a dark wood, mahogany Rogue guessed. The ceiling was also made of the same wood; in the middle of the ceiling a grand chandelier hung adding to the extravagant beauty and overall effect of the foyer. Remy motioned with his hand, giving Rogue a guided tour. Logan listened in.

"Over der' through dat opening is one of de best restaurants in dis city. Dey serve till late and Remy always get a reservation no matter how late it is." Remy and Rogue both sat down on one of the black leather couches that complimented the foyer and Remy continued his tour while Logan wandered around looking at exits and entrances.

"Ah don't know Remy, I thought this place'd be bigger, not just a foyer and a dining room. Where's the dancing and the stage ya'll told me about?" Remy smiled at Rogue and motioned to a set of deep red velvet curtains guarded by two neatly attired gentlemen.

"De club is bigger, we just need to go through dat door. But Remy wanted to tell ya what da petite Cheri has been up to since she left before we go an' say hi." Logan growled having finished his security check and not finding anything to criticise.

"Talk away gumbo, what's the kid been doing?" Remy sighed.

"You know how she used to have her office at da club? Its where you found her claws." Logan nodded letting the insult slide, "now she live on da top floor. Big bedroom, joined to her office, secretary in da secondary foyer and a big party room." Logan raised both eyebrows, and Rogue took the opportunity to comment.

"Ain't that dangerous? Living where you work? Ah mean, we train at the institute but people don't associate the place with mutants directly. This place certainly has the word mutant scrawled over it." Remy nodded agreeing with Rogue. Logan however saw the logical side of it.

"It would make her easy to find if people needed help. Easy to find if people wanted to hurt her though. Gumbo you said she lives upstairs, I guess if you run a club twenty-four hours a day seven days a week you'd want to be close. Must be convenient for her." Rogue stood up.

"Well now ah know all about it, ah'm goin' in." Rogue moved towards the door, Remy looked at Logan, shrugged and followed Rogue, jogging to catch up with her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Logan caught them as they reached the door. One of the guards recognised Remy.

"Ah Mr LeBeau its good to see you again. I take it this young lady is your date for this evening, and she's brought a gentleman friend to keep her safe from your charm. Excellent. Dr Tear would like to see you in her office immediately. Your friends can wait in the up stairs foyer while she talks to you. Would you like some one to show you the way?" Remy shook his head.

"Non Remy know da way. Have a good night Eric." Remy shook Eric's hand and Rogue noticed Remy slip a fifty into his palm. The man looked surprised and the note disappeared from his hand faster that Rogues eye could see.

"Oh thank you Sir, have an excellent evening."

------------------------------------------  
  
Remy led Rogue and Logan into the main room of the Club. A huge dance hall with hundreds of people dancing on the floor in front of a stage that covered most of the back wall. In the middle of the room a square bar of solid wood encompassed what lokoed to Rogue like a walk in fridge. Dotted around the room were tables and stool and in other places couches with low tables. People chatted happily, danced away and were enjoying the live band that was playing. Rogue suddenly realised who the live band was,

"Remy, is that?"

"oui cheri, it is." Rogue was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Who is it?" Logan squinted through the darkened room while rogue looked offened.

"Logan its cradle of filth."

"Who?"

"Don't worry." Remy lent near rogues ear and whispered to her. She giggled and the bounded away into the crowded room.

"What did ya say Gumbo?" Logan stood with his hands on his hips,

"Remy told da cheri ta enjoy herself. You gonna come see Dr Tear wit' Remy?" Logan nodded and the two moved towards a door nestled into the left wall of the club. Remy pushed a button in the wall next to the door and spoke into it.

"'ello, dis is Remy LeBeau, got a meeting with Dr Tear." A crisp voice answered him moment later,

"yes sir, I'll let you up. Just a second." The door slid open revealing a stair case. Remy and Logan stepped inside and the door slid shut behind them.

-----------------------------------------------

They climbed the stairs and were welcomed into the grand second floor foyer by a young lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, welcome to the upper floor. Please take a seat. Dr Tear is dealing with an issue that recently arose and will be with you shortly. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" Remy, having finished checking the young lady out, dropped into a chair and plonked his feet on the convenient coffee table in front of the chair.

"Thank you Cheri, Remy would like a French style coffee." The secretary smiled at him,

"And what are you having Sir?" Remy blinked, she was addressing him.

"Remy just told you. He want a French Style coffee." Her smile grew,

"No Sir, you told me that your friend Remy would have a Coffee what did you wish to drink?" Logan started to laugh; the secretary had obviously seen Remy check her out and was getting her own back on him. Remy looked perplexed and looked to Logan for help.

"I'd like a beer please." The secretary nodded, stood and walked over to the double doors next to her desk, knocked quietly and opened the door.

"Dr Tear? Mr LeBeau is here, I'm going downstairs for drinks would you and your visitor like anything?" getting a negative response the secretary withdrew her head from the room, but failed to close the door properly. She smiled at Remy and Logan

"I'll be back in a moment with your drinks. Don't touch anything." With that she made her way to the stairs and disappeared into the club below.

--------------------------------------

so thats it hang around the next part will be up in an hour or so! LOL! i am evil!

click the button and review while you wait for the next chapter, hey thats a great idea isnt it?


	3. Meetings, greetings and stabbings

two in one day! im tired! i want sleep! oH well! its good to get it done. ithink this degraded as i wrote. sorry about that! i hope it makes sence and turns out okay!

-----------------------------------------

While Logan and Remy Sat waiting to See Cathryn, the door swung open further and allowed the voices within to carry out into the foyer. The conversation sounded serious.  
  
"Darkness, everything around you is Darkness." Cathryn's voice sounded serious, Remy leant closer listening to the conversation. She wasn't speaking in her usual lilting southern accent and Remy Knew that meant trouble.

"A thousand times goodnight," the sound of some one standing from a chair.

"Eternal darkness," Her voice was not carefree and happy as it had once been. Remy and Logan exchanged glances and listened in.

"But Why?" the man sounded English, a deep commanding voice. there was somethign familiar about his voice. Logan couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why?" this too sounded like a question, as if Cathryn had changed the subject entirely.

"No one knows that answer do they" if she had changed the subject, the man she was taking to hadn't caught on to the fact.

"How can they..." she started.

"If they don't know the question?" finished the man, he obviously knew her though patterns well enough to finish her sentences.

"The question is, why?" again, she sounded as if she was hinting something, guiding the conversation in a different direction without letting him know that he was doing it.

"Why what?" Frustration tinged his voice, he was getting annoyed.

"Just why." Non-committal, no expression, just stating the obvious. Remy grinned, she was deliberatly frustrating the other occupant within the room.

"But that doesn't make any logical sense," he sounded angry now, pushing to gain control of the conversation.

"Sure it does," she spoke as if she was explaining something to a very young child.

"Why?"

"See?" triumph in her voice, he had caught on to what she was saying; now she had to get him to admit to it.

"I don't think your considering what your saying." The denial was evident in his voice; he couldn't believe she had dragged to conversation that way. She had gained power in the conversation. This bothered Remy, Cathryn, to his knowledge, didn't like power.

"I am, I just want to know why?"

"Why what?" The man sounded surprised at the question.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Torture me, all that stuff before." Remy reached out a hand and grabbed logans wrist as the short, angry, feral man moved towards the office door. He knew he remembered the voice. So did Logan it seemed.

"Oh that?" he sounded smug "That was a message to you,"

"What did I do to deserve it?"

"Nothing,"

"So why do it?" a tired tone crept into her voice, as if she had been awake for many hours and suddenly given up.

"Because soon you'll be in charge of a lot of things."

"But I don't want to be," A hand slammed onto the table emphasising what she had said.

"I didn't say you were getting a choice,"

"That's unfair."

"Yes, I suppose that it is unfair."

"So you wanted to exert power over me while you still had the chance?"

"That about sums it up," the man sounded as if this were the obvious statement.

"Get out," a low and dangerous undertone coloured her voice, she almost sounded like Logan.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Remy felt that perhaps her should go in and do something, apart from hold Logan back. They had realised who Cathryn was talking too at the same time. Her uncle, Sebastian Shaw. Having the door open allowed them to see the shadows cast upon the wall. She was sitting behind her desk; he was standing close to the light source. Hands behind his back. The secretary took the moment to sweep back into the foyer carrying a tray of drinks. She took a look at Remy, holding onto Logan, preventing him from rushing into the office and put the tray on the coffee table.

"They still arguing?" Logan nodded, realising that he was letting his rage get the better of him. He relaxed. Sat back down and picked up the beer the secretary had brought him.

"They've been going for the best part of the last two hours. He wants her to do something, she doesn't. It's always like this between those two." Remy looked at her in surprise.

"You mean dat, he been here before?"

"Sometimes he rings her, sometimes he flies in. today he flew in, landed the helicopter on the roof and broke up on important meeting. He's family so she won't turn him away, still..." leaving what needed to be said unsaid the secretary picked up her cup from the tray and moved back to her desk. Remy sat next to Logan on the couch picked up his coffee stirred in some sugar and took a sip, it was delicious.

"Mmm Merci Cheri, dis coffee is Tre Bein." She nodded at him

"you're welcome sir."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Now, now, now, Cathryn you're not in charge yet." He was mocking her she knew better than to react but she couldn't let him think he had won.

"Sure I am," Cathryn's tone was assertive and held a challenge, she had put up with his disrespect enough, it was time to get tough.

"How?" Sebastian didn't sound like he believed her.

"This is my club, this is my place, and I'm in charge of it,"

"And...."

"And I'm throwing you out." Smiling at her Uncle sweetly she moved to call security.

"That's unfair,"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"There's that question again."

"Well answer it, why is it unfair to throw you out?" she paused waiting for his answer.

"Because I'm family."

"Isn't that the reason you tortured me?"

"Now, Cathryn, you don't need to get mad at me."

"Oh I'm not mad at you Sebastian."

"So what's the knife for?"

"See that's the funniest thing," her tone changed, a darkness to it; Sebastian began moving towards the door.

"What is?"

"I don't know what the knife is for."

"Why not?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Sebastian realised he was trapped; "Now look here girl I am the blac..." he backed into her desk and she steped inside his comfort zone, placing the knife against his neck.

"Don't call me girl." Cathryn smiled up at her uncle, but her voice remained commanding and dangerous.

"Niece would you kindly remove the tip of your knife from my neck?"

"Let me think... NO"

"Why not?"

"I don't wish to."

"I'll get you for this." The threat was empty, and he knew it was. Made because he was afraid of her. Because she was winning.

"You already got me for this Sebastian," she was ofcourse reffering to the torture he had inflicted upon her perviously.

"True, now, can we discuss business?" glad to bring the conversation back to the start Sebastian ploughed ahead. Hoping that she would sit down and listen to him.

"No" no such luck for him, he sighed

"Why not?"

"Because I told you, I'm through with you and everything you represent."

"I wont let you do that."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You? What power do you have?"

"I have the power to kill you, right here and now,"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yeah Sebastian. I would, that's why you're squirming."

"I'm not afraid of you." The idea was preposterous, he was offended.

"Really?" Cathryn looked thoughtful, she was on to something.

"Not at all,"

"Why are you shaking then?"

"Ahh, there is that word again."

"Then you are afraid of me."

"Your nothing to be afraid of." He meant this to hurt; he wanted to hit a nerve. He did, because she pressed the knife a little harder on his neck.

"Aren't I?"

"No. Your nothing to me. Just like your mother." Sebastian saw the rage cross over his nieces eyes and shut his own eyes, realising he had gone too far. She was going to kill him. The knife never cut Sebastian; Logan grabbed it from Cathryn's hand seconds before she had the chance too. She turned to face Logan in surprise he threw the knife and it stuck into the desk.

"You don't want to kill him short stuff. Blood is hard to get out of white carpet."

"Yeah I know. I had to move my desk to cover the stain." As Logan hugged Cathryn, Sebastian took the time to slip out of the office. Running into Remy, who started an argument with him on sight. Luckily for Sebastian a southern accent interrupted their bickering.

"Remy?" turning from the short angry one Remy noticed the black clad figure moving towards him, ignoring Sebastian Remy opened both arms wide and swung Cathryn from the ground into a big circle. She giggled at him and slid into a hug, much to Sebastian's displeasure.

"Cajun what in tarnation are y'all doin' here?" Her southern accent back in place Remy placed Cathryn on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look angry with her. It didn't work.

"Remy takin' his Cheri on a date petite. You 'member Rogue?" Cathryn raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan.

"Ah see she knows you well enough to bring back up. Where is she?" As Cathryn and Remy bantered Sebastian began to sneak away, he reached the stairs and sauntered down them, happy to have escaped bleeding over his shirt. Even if it was black. Cathryn let him go, she eyed Remy and Logan suspiciously.

"What are y'all doing up here anyway?" Cathryn's secretary, who had been watchign the events unfold from her desk, suddenly became very busy elsewhere. Cathryn grinned, reakising that her secretary must have told Eric to send up someone the Cathryn knew.

"Looks like everyone's been looking out for me. Hell even Victor dropped in to tell me to sleep." Pulling her hair out of its ponytail before the two men could answer Cathryn shook her head and let her hair go messy.

"Well, lets go party guys. It's not even two AM yet." Taking the lead, Cathryn bounced down the stairs calling back over her shoulder to her secretary, telling her to go home. Logan paused at the top of the stairs and turned to Remy

"Look Cajun I don't know what's going on. But when we get back to the institute, you and I are going to have a long chat about what you haven't told me and chuck." Remy nodded, grinned at Logan and they followed Cathryn down into the darkness of the club.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Well dear Reader, that's your lot till next time! Mwahahahahahahahaha. Do I need a plot line? Do I suck, I'm unsure, let me know by clicking on the pretty blue 'go' button and leaving me a piece of your soul... okay it doesn't have to be your soul. A piece of cake will do! A


	4. The trouble with Fire

Evening all! this was a record time chapter! I'm plannign on two thigns, one, double posting on wednesday! and two I'm planning a new story called "insert a good title her" but I want to do some original character stuff. please submit original characters to me at docindahousehotmail.com all other reviews and stuff can be submitted by pushing the 'go'button!

speaking of reviewers:

DemonRogue13: wheeeeee, new chapter for you to read and review! can't wait to see what you think!

Shinigamiphoenix: again I get great reviews from you! can't wait to hear from you about his chapter. would write more but got to run!

The trouble with Fire,  
  
"So she's smart?" Remy rolled his eyes. If Cathryn had heard Logan boil her years of study and hard work down to half a sentence she probably would have hurt someone.

"Non, she a genius, dats more dan smart Claws. Dats phenomenal." Hank nodded,

"I agree with our Cajun friend. Dr Tear has an amazing grasp f genetic knowledge. I had the pleasure of working with her in her younger years and am saddened to say that my knowledge of genetics was a tiny portion of the knowledge she possesses." Logan leaned back in the chair he was occupying.

"Like is said, the kids smart. We came up with that half an hour ago gumbo. You better start talking soon." Remy shifted uncomfortably in his chair, all of them were seated in Professor Xavier's office. The professor was behind his desk, listening with great interest to the argument that had unfolded between Remy and Logan. Remy, from his lounging position in the chair opposite professor Xavier, had mentioned MENSA. Hank, hanging comfortably from the ceiling, had confirmed Remy's claim. Logan had simplified what the latter had said. An argument had broken out and they had just gotten back to point A, questioning Remy about Cathryn Tear. Trying to bring them all back on track professor Xavier fixed Remy with a look and thought of a question.

"If you've known where she was since she left the institute, why it is you haven't mentioned it to any of us?" Remy grinned at the professor,

"She did'n want to be found, Remy ain't gonna tell where she is. She like his little sister. Dey grew up together."

"I seriously doubt that you will ever grow up Gambit. However professor, I must certify his story, Dr Tear did mention she spent part of her life growing up in New Orleans." Hank placed his hands behind his head, content that he had contributed something to the group.

"See, even blue boy here knows more about her than we do professor." Logan growled. Charles Xavier rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache.

"Remy, Hank, perhaps we would benefit more if you told us what each of you know about Dr Tear, starting with how you know her. Since it seems you met her first Remy, I'd be thankful if you began." Remy sighed, they had trapped him, they had figured out a way to make him talk that he couldn't get out of. He sighed again and began,

"well as you already guessed, Remy met Chal when he was still in New Orleans. Her Father was going on his second world tour but he couldn't leave her at home alone so he call in a favor from his ol' friend. Remy's pap Jean-Luc. T'ree days later Remy sitting at da airport, waiting for Jean-Lucs flight to get in. When it does Jean-Luc introduce Remy and his brothers to dis tiny little girl who act like an adult. We teach her to pick locks. Dats about it." Having offered all the information he wanted too, Remy leant back in his chair and relaxed.

"That's not enough Cajun, what did you do specifically? How long was she there with you?"

"Why in the hell do y'all even care about me?" all four men in the room jumped, standing in the doorway was the topic of their discussion.

"Ah mean, if y'all want to know something, ask me, don't rely on this swamp rat for your information. He's sworn to secrecy. He don't tell 'bout me and ah don't tell 'bout him. So why you wanna know things 'bout me anyway?" she shot a look at Professor Xavier who met her gaze steadily,

"we were planning on offering you a place to stay at the institution. To make sure that you were kept safe. We merely wanted to find out about your past so that we could decide the best way to approach you."

"The answer is no."

"What?" all four occupants of the room intoned,

"Ah'm safe at the club. Besides, if ah leave how the hell am ah supposed to help people?"

"They could come here for help, in fact...." Charles started to launch into a speech but Cathryn cut him off.

"Listen professor Charles Xavier. First and for most, what I do is offer help, not education, not a chance for revenge, not training. Just help. In all your righteous bullshit you forgot one very important thing. Not all mutants want to come to some guy just because he runs a place where they can learn to control their powers, fly around in a jet and teach others that mutants aren't bad. Magneto offers the other extreme; he offers revenge against baseline humans. A chance to hurt them, to prove that mutants are the next step in the evolutionary chain. What ah do is offer people the chance to exist. Not try and push their powers, but give them a way to set themselves up. Between you and Bucket-head there's me. So the answer is and always will be No. Not because I don't think what y'all doing is wrong. I agree mutants need to defend themselves. But I don't think that mutants who are happy to remain totally anonymous should be forced to come to a known institute for mutants. Just for help." Beast applauded in an amused fashion and Charles looked shocked. Growling Logan addressed Cathryn.

"Real pretty kid, that all you got to say?" "Apart from, next week is All Hallows Eve and Ah'm having a costume party at the club. Wanted to invite the whole institute down. It's a non alcohol event so people of any age are invited." Charles nodded,

"we would be delighted to attend. I'm quite sure the children will be looking for something fun after their training session with Logan." Cathryn smiled at Charles warmly,

"Excellent. Ah'll see you around six pm then. Unless you want to send a few people over early to help with decorations and stuff."

"Of course. Remy, gather a group of students and let them know that instead of the training session they were expecting they will be helping Dr Tear."

"Great. Send them over to the club around 10:45 that gives me some time to get everything organized. Ah'll catch you all next week." Offering the four men a smile Cathryn turned on her heel and disappeared from the room.

"Well that went better than I expected. I think I will accompany young Mr. LeBeau next week, sometimes those children can be rowdy." With that Hank exited the office, walking along the ceiling.

---------------------------------

RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Cheri, dis be Remy."

"Oh Ah couldn't tell."

"Thought you like to know dat Remy and Hank are commin' to help with eight kids from the institute."

"How'd you manage to get so many to come?"

"It was dis or a session wit' Logan Cheri."

"Oh. Well Ah'll see you at 10:45 tomorrow morning then."

"Great, goodnight Cheri."

"Night Cajun!"

------------

"Cathryn... open your eyes" From the second Chal opened her eyes she knew there was going to be trouble. Firstly she had taken her contacts out the night before and the mutated signature standing over her was John's.

"John? What the hell?"

"Shhh. don't struggle." the second thing that tipped her off that her day was not going to be good was the fact that she was tied to her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What Sebastian told me too?" He had changed a lot. His accent more cockney than Australian.

"What time is it?"

"Its umm... ten thirty in the morning"

"Okay" Cathryn relaxed. Letting her eyes close and dropping her head back onto her pillow.

"You just relaxed why?"

"A group of X-men are coming to see me at ten forty five." She smirked at him, opening her eyes to watch his reaction.

"They are?"

"What's the matter John? You've gone pale."

"I'm not afraid of them," the tone of his voice was childish, she knew he was scared.

"Right."

"Cathryn, do you still love me?" This question came from left field and she sat up, as far as the rope would let her.

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you betrayed me."

"I did it to save you."

"You did it because its what Sebastian wanted you to do."

"I did it because I love you. I still do."

"So what do you want then?"

"Two things. One, take me back"

"No way."

"And two, the hell fire club is having a masquerade tonight."

"You want me to be your date?"

"No. We're going to have it here. In your upstairs ballroom."

"You can't tonight is the all hallows eve dance down stairs."

"We know. Everyone will be here at around seven for drinks. Dinner at oh, say eight?"

"You bastard."

"That's what I like to think, get it done Tear. If you're not ready tonight there will be trouble." He sneered at her, an ugly look on a once beautiful face.

"From you? I don't think so."

"Sebastian is coming."

"Shit" for the first time Cathryn realized just how much trouble she was in.

"And I think you can be my date tonight, wear something skimpy."

"I'm not your little toy John."

"You will be tonight."

"Are you planning to untie me?"

"Oh, yeah." John leant forwards, kissed Cathryn very soundly on the mouth and untied her from her bed. She sat up and moved to punch him. He grabbed her fist as it flew through the air and pulled her into a chokehold. John was enjoying having her struggle against his body. It brought back old memories.

"No Cathryn, you have so many things to sort out. Punching me isn't going to help you. At all." reading the threat in his voice Cathryn left her bedroom.

Leaving John standing there feeling empowered,

"tonight" he said to the empty room, "she will be mine."

------------------------------------------------

By the time Remy and Hank showed up at the club for their 10:45am appointment Cathryn was sitting in her office making one of a million phone calls. Remy grinned; her hair was a mess, pulled off her face into a messy bun with a pencil stuck through it. She was also still in her pyjamas.

"Hey Cheri!" se looked up from the phone and waved at him. Still continuing the conversation on the phone.

"Yeah, James. Ah'm so glad your there. I need you guys to come and play tonight. In the upstairs ball room." Remy sat on the edge of Chals desk and picked up the list of things she had scribbled down.  
  
_Serving Staff _

_Drinks Staff _

_Ice Sculptures _

_Other decorations _

_String Quartet _

_Catering _

_Seating Arrangements _

_Dress _

_Hair _

_Mask _

_Cutlery _

_Other Staff_  
  
Looking up from the list Remy eyeballed cathryn and mouthed

"Hellfire" she nodded and continued with the phone conversation.

"Ah'll need you here about six. You can, you are a star James you really are. Yeah Ah got a million things to do before tonight, have a good one, yeah Ah'll see you at six. Bye" She hung up the phone. Remy put the pad back on the table,

"When did you find out Cheri"

"This morning. John woke me up." She sounded tired and upset. Remy knew how much work she was going to need to put in.

"How long you got?"

"Ah want everything ready by six. Ah got maybe eighteen phone calls to make."

"John as in Pyro sprung this on you?" Remy raised his voice protectively.

"Yep."

"How'd he get close to you?" Remy was angry, he thought cathryn understood how dangerous Pyro was.

"Ah woke up tied to mah bed Cajun. Ah didn't have a choice in this either." She swallowed; Remy caught the glisten of a tear in her eye and moved around the desk to her.

"Stand up cathryn." She stood; he opened his arms and pulled her into a fierce hug.  
  
"Your okay Cheri. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he scared me, and Ah'm his date for tonight. Ah have to get a dress, and get all made up and, Cajun how am Ah gonna get through all this?" Remy stroked her hair.

"You'll get through dis Cheri, Remy gonna make sure of it. Remy guessing you got the instructions for what needs to be done downstairs all printed out with each individual assigned a fair number of tasks right?" she nodded, Remy knew her too well. "Den you give Remy de instructions and he will go downstairs and give dem to Hank. Hank can get everybody downstairs to get all dat set up for you." She extracted herself from his arms as the phone began to ring again.

"And what are you gonna do Cajun?"

"Remy gonna help you."

"Thanks." Lifting the receiver to her mouth cathryn answered the phone

"hello? Miles? Oh you are a legend. Ah'm gonna need at least forty people. You can? Excellent, send them round as soon as you can. Yep you and Jerry are gonna have to share the kitchen. It shouldn't be too much hassle. I'll have the number of people by the time you get here! Thank you! Bye Miles!"

"Caterers?" Remy picked up the pen and ticked the box next to the word caterers as Cathryn nodded. She pulled open the top drawer of her desk and handed Remy a sheaf of papers.

"Give these to Hank." Remy ran his finger down the list one last time.

"You got any idea where you gonna get ice sculptures?"

"None at all, but it was on the request list."

"Remy send up Bobby Drake later. He be able to help you wit dem."

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably go mad and get yourself committed."

"Been there, done that. Get moving Cajun." Remy saluted her with the hand the papers were in, the turned heel and wandered down the stairs. It was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------

hee hee got to fly, read and review! push the go button and sell me your cake!


	5. Lady's, Gentlemen and undecided

Hey there all, I'm sick. with the flu and a vocal exam next week i have no voice. arggggggggg. oh well. Sorry that it took so long to post this for you! but now its here i hope you like it. the next chapter will be up soonish. onto the reviewers!

DemonRogue13: wheeeee, another groovy review from you. i wish to award you three gold stars! thank you, thank you, thank you! p.s. im slowly workign through your fan fic! i will review it soon!

Shinigamiphoenix: wow anotehr excellent review from you! thanks, im awarding you five gold reviewers stars. I lvoe the way everyone reads thing in what i write. i agree with your crit as well. i should have had more in the john chal scene. hopefully you'll like what i did with this chapter. honestly the only reason im so good at inerturmoil is because its condenced. If i have to do too much prose i tend to ramble. i hope i havent done that in this chapter! enjoy anyway. i cant wait to see what happens for the roses next. oh yeah thanks for the oc. since yours is the only one i actually got i'm goign to include her in this fic! what says you?

---------------------------------------

Lady's, Gentlemen and Undecided.

----------------------------------------

Chal looked at herself in the floor length mirror of her bedroom. She looked fantastic, auburn hair pulled back and curled; a tiny bit left hanging over her face. Flowing deep blue ball gown circa the mid 16th century, complete with corset and sweeping layered skirts. Her make up was elegant, accenting her eyes. She didn't want to look fantastic. But the dress, the hair, everything accented that she was developing into a beautiful young lady.

The sleeves of her dress hid the long zig zagging scars that ran down both her arms and she sighed. She hated conceding to Sebastian and his club but she couldn't afford spending more time in hospital. There was a war coming and she couldn't help people if she was incapacitated. Taking one last look at her reflection she removed her contacts, placing them in their container and tucking the container into the folds of her skirt, into a small pocket designed especially for the lenses container.  
  
The world became a dark place. She looked back into the mirror and looked at her skeleton, raising a hand and waving it about, making sure it was really her. Moving back to her bed, a four-poster made of beautifully carved wood, inlaid with metal. Cathryn felt about for her mask. Upon finding it she affixed it to her face pinning the cord that hung from it into her hair with bobby pins. As she pinned it into her hair she heard the door to her room open,

"Chal? It's quater to six. Everything done." She turned and smiled at Remy wishing she could see his reaction to what she was wearing. He whistled low, "damn Cheri, you look good enough to eat." hearing his frown in confusion she put her hands on her hip,

"What?"

"You not wearin' your contacts?" he sounded surprised by this fact, knowing that she rarely went anywhere without them.

"Nah, John wants me to stay with him all night. Ah don't wanna have to look at his face all night."

"Dats playin' dangerous petite..." his voice was full of concern. She didn't want to agree with him, but he was right. What she was doing could be considered extremely dangerous. A seven on a scale of ten.

"Ah know. Just... Trust me hey? Ah know what A'hm doing." She registered that he was nodding because his skull moved up and down.

"Well I better go and start greeting the guests. Escort me down Cajun?"

"Oui petite. Remy thought you never ask."

-----------------------------------------------------

Welcoming everyone to the party downstairs was easy, there was cheering, cat calling and a few suggestive whistles from the crowd. Cathryn smiled, this was what she lived for, making people happy. Allowing them to feel safe enough to be free. She looked into the sea of skeletons and tried to picture what they looked like in the flesh. The swirling costumes, the bright happy smiles and the bright happy laughter shining within their eyes. By her count she had ten minutes to get into the foyer to welcome the first of the Hellfire club members. Above the dancing skeletons, with their colorful swirls of DNA, hung small strips of metal. Cathryn assumed they were either, streamers or power cords for the thousands of fairy lights that hung around the room. Taking a risk, especially in her copious dress, Cathryn climbed onto the bar and held up her hands for the crowds attention. They became quiet and after several seconds of people 'shhing' each other, Cathryn dropped into a smooth English accent and opened her mouth to speak.

"Friends, fiends, freaks and fashion victims. Gypsies, Genies and Gentlemen. Including of course everyone else I've forgotten to mention.... Welcome to the All Hallows Eve Dance." At this point the crowd cheered, she smiled waiting for the noise to abate, when the room was hushed again she continued.

"As many of you know, the proceeds from tonight go to a very charitable cause, the X fund. For those of you who don't know the X fund has been helping mutants and their families cope with the changes in their lives since its beginning four years ago. Some of the guests here tonight have directly befitted from the fund, while others have become great contributors." Murmurs ran thought the crowd, people were confirming what she had said. Again she waited till the crowd had become quiet before continuing.

"As always every dollar that is raised tonight will be matched by yours truly. So have fun, eat well and don't spike my punch!" laughter rippled through the crowd, they realized she was winding down. "Sadly I will not be able to join you tonight, I have a prior engagement upstairs." The crowd voiced a mass awww,

"Don't worry, I found some people to take my place. Hopefully they won't convince you to destroy the club while I'm gone." Motioning to the stage, which, on cue flooded with lights, Cathryn smiled as the crowd turned, a mass of skeletons waiting for something. Five skeletons stepped onto the stage, none possessed the X gene in their DNA but Cathryn was sure the crowd wouldn't care,

"Lady's, gentlemen, and undecided, allow me to introduce your host for this evening, HIM." As the crowd surged forward, many people cheering Cathryn skipped lightly along the bar until she reached the side facing the door to the foyer. She jumped from the bar and glided swiftly to the door. Pushing through the curtains she looked around and sighed with relief, she still had four minutes until her uncle was due to arrive. Running a hand through her hair and making sure her mask was in place she glanced nervously at the door. With three minutes remaining, a group of people dressed in mid 15th century jester garb bounded out of the cloak room,

"Evening Cathryn." Turning Chal realized it was James, and his mad musicians. She grinned as the little bells sewn onto his hat bobbed around his skull.

"Your late...." Cathryn imagined James looking mock offended,

"the lady says we're late gents and gentles. Yet she called us early today and expects us to be professional. Yes?" the other skeletons nodded in agreement, the bells jingling pleasantly. Cathryn's smile grew,

"I knew I could count n you. You want me to go over the plans for tonight?" James reached under his tunic and pulled out what sounded like a piece of paper.

"The guy with the demon contacts handed me this when we got here. You want a fan fair of trumpets upon entering the room and two jesters to lead the lords and ladies upstairs?" Chal nodded, trust Remy to make sure things were taken care of. "Well its one to seven we better get upstairs and make sure everything's ready." Chal nodded as the jesters scampered through the curtains, into the club. The clock in the foyer chimed seven and the entrance doors swung open. Sending up a silent prayer Cathryn affixed a smile on her face and glided forwards to greet the first of the Hellfire club.

-----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't as bad as Cathryn thought it was going to be. Sebastian arrived first with Emma Frost on his arm. Dropping them both a low curtsy Cathryn looked up at her uncle and was glad she could only see his skeleton. Remembering what was required of her Cathryn straightened and intoned,

"Welcome to my realm oh King and Queen of fire. Allow me to extend the hand of hospitality and invite you within for feasting and dancing that will surely set your hearts ablaze. As always I shall be your hostess, and am happy to receive you, come inside and find what joy you can." Before they could reply Cathryn motioned for Emma and Sebastian to utilize the cloakroom. As they did this more and more members of Hellfire entered the foyer. Each skeleton walked with poise and grace, the spines straight and the head held high. Judging by the metal eyelets many of the ladies were wearing corsets, again Cathryn was glad she had not worn her contacts, she hated these people, hated watching them parade around as if they were better than the people partying in the next room. Deep inside Cathryn knew these people were the scum of the earth.

"If you would all please follow me to the upstairs ball room, there are drinks to tantalize your taste buds awaiting you there." James had spoken and he turned upside down and walked on his hands intoning, "walk this way..." many of the members laughed. James flipped back onto his feet and motioned the room to follow him through the deep red curtains.

-------------------------------------------------------

The evening was running smoothly, everyone was happy, even Cathryn was enjoying herself, chatting animatedly with Emma Frost about fashion. James group of musicians were playing both classical and baroque period music and Miles and his waiting staff had outdone themselves. One of the waiting staff approached Cathryn and gently tapped her shoulder,

"pray forgiveness my lady but the king of the Hellfire craves a few moments of your time." Cathryn smiled brightly at the girl and thanked her, excused herself from the table and glided over to where her uncle sat. Waiting for him to invite her to sit Cathryn felt a hand brush along the back of her neck,

"I told you to wear something skimpy." John Allerdyce sounded annoyed, luckily for Cathryn her uncle took that heartbeat to invite her to take a place at his table and she sat grateful for the rescue. Smiling over at her uncle she wondered if he was smiling back.

"Hello niece, excellent job you have done tonight. I had hoped a week would be long enough for you to organize everything. John assured me you said it would all be done." Cathryn frowned,

"why niece what is it?"

"Dearest Uncle, I was only informed this morning by John Allerdyce that you wished to sup here this evening. Had I known earlier mayhap the banquet would have been more exuberant and fitting of your status?" She felt her uncle's confusion,

"I told him over a week ago to allow you plenty of time to organize. However if this was all done in the space of a day then I am more than impressed I am overwhelmed with the excellence of the evening. Especially as it is being run in conjunction with the ruckus downstairs." Cathryn smiled politely at her uncle.

"Of course, downstairs is a charity event, mayhap you would like to make a contribution?" his skull bobbed up and down.

"I'll match what ever is raised tonight. Including what you match it with." Cathryn smiled, that was a staggering amount of money. She had been getting updates throughout the evening and knew that the funds totaled near $79,000. Better still it wasn't even midnight which was when the auction started.

"I am glad that you are happy to help those less fortunate than yourself Sebastian, 'tis most kind of you." She smiled again and knew her uncle was smiling back.

"Now niece, I believe young Mr. Allerdyce has been seeking you all night, so far you've done a good job avoiding him, but now I think you need to submit and allow him to crow." Cathryn nodded understanding what her uncle meant. She stood and turned from the table,

"oh niece, you may want to put your contacts in, it's not wise to dance half blind is it?" Cursing her uncle, Cathryn exited the ballroom and crossed the second floor foyer, wandered through her office into her bedroom and stood before the mirror. She pushed her mask up from her eyes and rested it on her head like a pair of sun glasses, pulled her contacts from their hiding place and carefully placed them in her eyes, blinking as her sight aligned itself with the contacts. She blinked again and brought her reflection back into focus, checking that her hair was still okay she decided to leave the mask where it was. Retracing her steps back to the doors of the ballroom Cathryn wondered what was going on downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Remy Grinned at Rogue and they swayed to the music being played. She was allowing him to rest his hand on her hips, which was more that he could have hoped for. The power-absorbing mutant looked into his eyes and smiled back at him, his heart melted. She owned him and she knew it. The song came to an end and Remy let go reluctantly as Burton, the keyboard player, borrowed the mike from the singer, Valo? Ville? Remy couldn't remember, and announced that the big auction would begin in half an hour. The band joked around on stage as the lead singer began to recite "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. He got part way through the second stanza before he intoned,

"Aww fuck it" and they launched into the live version of their song "Buried Alive By Love." Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and they started dancing again. Happy to get lost in Rogues eyes for the rest of the night Remy took no notice of the person tapping him on the shoulder until Rogue poke him in the ribs and pointed over his shoulder. Remy turned and his face lit up.

"Pierre? What you doing here?" the handsome young man standing before him smiled and Remy heard Rogue sigh.

"Hey Remy, I'm looking for Cathryn, haven't seen her in a bit. You know where she is?" Remy nodded his head

"yeah Remy knows where she is, she upstairs in da pit of hell." Pierre notably paled,

"The Hellfire club is here?" Remy and Rogue both nodded, "Merde," Remy nodded again,

"Remy knows Mon ami, an' we can' do nothing. Under orders from Da Petite herself." Pierre shook his head,

"Remy, John Allerdyce is trying to kill her."

"What?" Remy knew Allerdyce was still in love with Chal but didn't think he had the balls to do anything to her. especially as he knew that Logan and many others were keeping an eye on her.

"He's hell bent on her getting over him, he want to kill her."

"Why would you care about Cathryn?" at this remark Pierre smiled,

"I'm kinda infatuated with da petite, but don' tell her Remy." Remy nodded, although he wasn't in the thieves guild, he wouldn't break a promise to Pierre. Remy sighed,

"so how are you planning to rescue her?" As Pierre, Remy and Rogue discussed their plan the clock ticked closer to midnight and the band played on.......

----------------------------------------------

mwhaahahahahahaha whats goign to happen next? I don't know. really I dont..... :(( oh well, i'm sure it will be interesting! now you've read, leave me a review!


	6. Everythign happens before midnight

If you haven't read 'This Ain't no Fairy Tale' probably don't need to read this. It's an explanation about the fic. 'This Ain't no Fairy Tale' is a HP fic that I was using to make an example of a few things. The cliché writing I used in it was to pay out the typical Mary Sue writers that have Hermione with Draco and everybody gets rescued before dinnertime. Thankfully I have a brain and enjoy making people uncomfortable. My idea… why should every one get rescued comforted and helped? What if Draco really was evil? The sarcastic little bit in the middle with Hermione thinking about Draco with his abusive past and all was yours truly paying out how some people explain why Draco is nasty by making his past horrible. Damn you, he's evil get over it! J.K. Rowling stated that Draco and Harry would never be friends. ARGGGGG….

Okay I'm done. Just thought I needed to clear that up!

That said I think I'm still having a sarcastic day…. Which is why I'm asking…..

Why does everything happen at midnight?

Ding

The clock in the ballroom began to chime midnight as Cathryn walked through the main doors. Around her a swell of colour moved around the dance floor. Black, white, red, yellow, pink, blue, green and purple swirled in from of her eyes in a vivid display of dancers. Cathryn started wishing she hadn't put her contacts back in. the swirling of the dancers and their colours was assaulting the retina and scrambling the balancer chip in her contacts. She felt sick.

Ding

"Good Eve Cathryn." John Allerdyce appeared at her side, he took her hand and bent low over it. Kissing it. Cathryn felt sicker, he was acting as if he owned her.

"John, do me a favour?" she wasn't going to be his lap dog. He looked deep into her eyes and she noticed that they gleamed with power and lust, she was aware that John was in love with her, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Anything my heart." He simpered to her, "all you have to do is ask. Say the word and I can have us flown to Paris; we could enjoy croissants for breakfast. If not Paris then how about Prague? Or Italy?" She shook her head.

"John I don't want to go anywhere." He nodded, tilting his head slightly to the side, as if he were trying to read her mind and figure out what he could do to make her his again.

"Of course. Perhaps you would like to be gifted with something exquisite? Gold, jewels? A rare ornament?" he was grasping at straws, he knew that Cathryn hated him. But he had vowed to have her that night, and whether she was willing or not, he was going to have her.

Ding

John led Cathryn out onto the dance floor and nodded at James. A slow D'Vorak string quartet played. It was mournful and greatly influenced Cathryn's mood. John spun her around the dance floor, leading her, putting her on show to the other members of Hellfire. He desperately wanted them to believe that he owned her. That she belonged to him. As he danced with her he drank in her scent. Allowing the memories to flow over him. Them laughing, camping, playing in the Times Square fountain, the first time he had seen her. He thought she loved him, he was wrong. The minute she could find the right reason to do it, she had left him. Thrown him outside and left him to the coldness of the world and his broken heart. Sebastian had told him she had done it to many men. He called her a whore, John had agreed.

Ding

"Ouch" Cathryn shook her wrist out.

"What?" John snapped out of his thoughts, he'd been thinking about how she had hurt him, and how much fun he was going to have with her.

"Your grip kills. Really John if your going to hurt me I'm not going to dance with you." She sounded serious and a bitter thought crossed his mind.

"You bitch, you would do that wouldn't you?" his eyes went dark and stormy, Cathryn took a step back from him.

"What do you mean by that John?" She was highly offended. John grinned like a cat among the pigeons when he realised he'd hit a nerve.

"You heard me you little bitch. You're not going to get out of it this time. You are MY date. Mine, and I am in charge of you tonight by Sebastian's orders." Her face paled at this and he knew he was winning.

"So start behaving you little whore. Tonight you and I are going to dance, laugh and then I'm taking you to your bedroom and helping you remember what we used to have." John finished with a flourish of his mask, he felt on top of the world. He had won.

Ding

As John ranted Cathryn tried to listen to everything he said. Sebastian had sold her out. She understood why he had held the ball at her club, and why he had allowed John so much freedom around her. She was appalled at the treatment that her uncle expected her to endure. John stood before her, waving his mask around in triumph. For the first time Cathryn took notice of his costume, style based; it was 17th century. The frilly white shirt and white knee length socks certainly screamed 'ye olde tymes.' His mask was fashioned like the devil, with flames wrapping around the base of the stick the mask was attached to. Cathryn focused on his over jacket, and smiled. This caught John by surprise,

"what are you smiling at bitch?" Cathryn tapped on the emblem emblazoned on the white overcoat in black thread. The emblem was fashioned after the knight on a chessboard; it proclaimed that in the inner circle John was one of two white knights. He took a tentative step back from her as she tapped on his emblem.

"Yeah so what? I'm a white knight? You think its funny? I'll show you funny you bitch!" John grabbed Cathryn wrist and wrenched her into a semi chokehold.

Ding

As he did this, the musicians played a rough tango chord. Making it look as if the fight they were having in the middle of the floor was intentional. Cathryn struggled against John as he began running his hands over her body, she caught sight of her uncles face. He was frowning at them, he nodded to her motioning if what John was doing was okay and she shook her head slightly. Sebastian strolled over to where they stood on the floor and leaned down to whisper in Cathryn's ear.

"Deal with it you little whore." John grinned and saluted Sebastian, pulling Cathryn towards the door. Her mind was whirling, it was all set up. This is what Sebastian had wanted to happen all along. He expected John to drag her off to her bedroom and do unspeakably cruel things to her.

"How cliché."

Ding

John stopped dragging her through the foyer and spun her around, gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"What did you say?" his eyes were glowing with anticipation; he wanted to get her into her room, out of her dress and onto the bed.

"I said, how cliché." She stood her ground; if she let him know how scared she was he was going to win. She was not about to let her fear get the better of her.

"Explain." John raised his hand; trust the cornered animal to revert to violence. Instead of flinching away from his threat she continued to glare at him defiantly.

"You, the bad guy, dragging me, the helpless damsel off to the bedroom to have your nasty way with me while the evil king sits in the throne room and lets it happen. Come on John this situation has cliché written all over it." John smirked at her.

"If you're the helpless damsel who is the hansom prince? The one that's going to burst through the doors and rescue you from me?" John motioned towards the doors that lead down to the club. They stayed innocently still. John grinned at Chal dragged her into her office towards her bedroom.

Ding (This is the eighth ding! Isn't this clock cliché?)

John kicked open the double doors that lead to Cathryn's bedroom and threw her inside. She hit the ground with a thump and giggled as her skirts bloomed out around her. This annoyed John, he grabbed her by the neck and slapped her across the cheek, cutting her lip open. The blood seemed to appease him and he let her go. John shut the doors and locked them sending an evil smirk over his shoulder. He had won, she was all his to play with and nobody was going to stop him taking what was rightfully his. Sebastian promised his that. Cathryn stood up and faced John and he bowed to her.

"Is the room acceptable for the whore with the high tastes?" she crossed her arms over her chest, this little move pushed her breasts up in the corset and emphasised them greatly.

"It's my room isn't it? Question is John do you like that window over there?" he frowned at her and looked at the window.

"It's a nice window, why do you ask? Stalling for time are you? Now who's being cliché?" Cathryn shook her head.

"I'm not being cliché." He snorted in disbelief.

"Drop to your knees and beg me to make it fun for you, or your not going to live through the night." She shook her head, "why not? Doesn't the damsel want to live?" he moved over to her and gripped both of her arms roughly, shaking her hard. Cathryn smiled at him,

"what makes you think I'm the damsel in distress?" John's eyes widened, she wasn't scared of him, and Sebastian had promised him she'd be trembling.

Ding

"Now I could pull rank on you. Seeing that you're a knight and I'm an acolyte," John dropped to his knees, the word acolyte scared him, it scared all Hellfire members.

"When? How? What?" he was a gibbering mess; Acolytes were the ones that kept the Hellfire club in line, Sebastian had assured him that she wouldn't pull; rank, had told John she hated the power she was expected to wield. She shook her head,

"You idiot John, if you'd left me alone I wouldn't have to do this, I don't want to do this. Sebastian wants me to do this. Stop being his pawn and start thinking for yourself." John nodded drinking in her every word.

"John Allerdyce, I order you to throw yourself out of that window. The fall won't kill you, but maybe it will jar your brain enough to start it working again." She turned her back on him, unlocked the door of her bedroom and walked into her office.

Ding

The musical tinkling of shattering glass mixed with the sound of James and his musicians still entertaining the guests. She sat in her chair behind her desk, put her head in her arms and sobbed. She hated what was expected of her. She hated herself, she wanted to follow John out of the window and she hated that she didn't have the courage to do it. The sound of someone walking into the room made her to look up. Her uncle strode in as if he owned the place. E looked around, presumably for john and then caught sight of the broken window in her bedroom.

"You threw him out?" Cathryn wiped away the last of her tears,

"I ordered him to throw himself out. Are you happy now?" Sebastian nodded pleasantly,

"yes, I'm happy, thank you for asking. I'm happy to see that you came to your senses. Your mother didn't spend all that time abusing you for her own pleasure. She did it so that one day you could keep the Hellfire club in line. You did a wonderful job tonight an I'm more than proud of you." He reached out and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. She pulled away from him "now look Cathryn, we can't live our lives as if everything we do is a genuine pleasure. I know you hate the Hellfire club and that the only reason you do what I ask you too is because I will kill you if you betray me. But being an acolyte, you have power over so many, look at what you did to Allerdyce. Now I know there's enough of your mother in you to know that you enjoyed telling Allerdyce that regardless of what he does to you, he's still a bug under your heal. Use it to your advantage." Her uncle looked at her tenderly, his eyes almost completely full of affection, he bent and kissed her cheek and then left her office.

Ding

Remy, Rogue and Pierre burst into Cathryn's office expecting the worst. Once inside the glanced around looking for the danger, there wasn't any. Cathryn had her head on her desk. Remy moved swiftly to her side and took her pulse. Pierre looked on, the fear of losing his heart dancing across his eyes. Remy looked up gravely and Pierre swallowed hard,

"we're too late aren't we. She's dead." Remy's face broke into a grin and he shook his head,

"she asleep Pierre."

"WHAT?" Pierre's shout of surprise woke Cathryn and she looked at the people in her office through blurry eyes.

"Yeah, what? As in what is going on?"

"Oh sorry Cheri, we thought you had been killed by the Hellfire club." Cathryn laughed.

"Oh Pierre, don't be silly. Really, my uncle has a party here for the soul purpose of what? Getting me killed?" the three other occupants of the room nodded.

"Please that is so cliché."

Ding

-----------------------------------------

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahha

to the reviewers:

DemonRogue13: i love your story, and im quite a fan of believeable slash, your kind of implied slash is believable and i can't wait until you get to the non implied slash! i"m adding you!

ShanigimiPhoenix: wheeee another chapter posted! i hope you like this as much as you liked the last one! five gold starts adn half a page is a mind blowing amount for a chapter i didnt really like. i might mention that im not to fond of this one either! its too ummmm cliche! lol !


	7. Other paths

Don't ask me what I was thinking. I dont know anymore... next few posts are going to be done by my good mate ShinigamiPhoenix.. cause I'm on holidays and I don't want you guys to miss out.. I swear I've been lazy recently havent writtend a bloody thing... well gtg.. and hour before the bus leaves and a whole chapter to write...  
  
Demonrogue13: of course i like your story.. its wicked... I think your all added on too. no idea what my computer is doing somedays. im glad you like my story... can't wait to catch your next chapter...  
  
Shinigamiphoenix: wheeeeee..... cliche huh? thought you'd like it... sebastians a creep. yep. remys a bastard. yep, but wat comes next.? read on and find out.. the next eight or nine chapters are winging your way soon... okay stop screaming... furthur instructions enclosed in the e-mail..... i havent sent it yet.. read this chapter and wait......  
  
She was afraid,   
  
She didnt like it one bit.   
  
It was freezing cold.   
  
White light everywhere.  
  
Nowhere to hide.   
  
Nowhere to run.  
  
She kept to the shadows,  
  
Had done it all her life.  
  
Keeping herself hidded from him.  
  
And his hands.  
  
His breath laced with whatever he had drunk,  
  
And the hands.  
  
Wandering.  
  
Poking  
  
Prodding  
  
Punching.  
  
So she kept to the shadows..  
  
Then they consumed her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Serina, where the fuck are you!" He was screaming and breaking things, looking wildly around her room. She wasn't in there but he looked anyway. Turning over her desk and scattering her poems everywhere. Paper fluttering to the floor, being stomped over by the monster that she called father. Not long before she had melted into the shadows. Cowering from him, knowing that he would find her. When he came in he looked for her but walked past her. Six or seven times. She was sure he was playing with her. Prolonging the beating till he was ready to admit he could see her.  
  
"Little slut. Just like your mother... Where are you Serina." More crashing. He opened her wardrobe. Nearly every item within it was black. She liked black, it helped her hide. Kept people away from her. They took one look at the double pierced ears, the dog collar and the black clothes and immediately labled her a miscreant. She didn't care, just sat there reading her philosophy books. He hated her doing that; he didn't like her doing anything.  
  
She'd stayed hidded till he had worn himself out, all the yelling and screaming taxing his throat and his voice becming hoarse. He left her room in a mess and she had sat looking at it. Carfully stored poems torn and in pieces on the floor. Her books and clothes throw over the place. As if a bomb had hit it. Worse still, he hadn't seen her, she was invisible to him. She held a hand up in front of her face and looked at it... it seemed solid. She stood and looked at the wall. It was shadowed, she put her hand against it; it slipped into the shadows, as if her hand had been swallowed up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She had screamed.  
  
Retracted her hand and sat down  
  
Tears running from her eyes.  
  
It wasn't true.  
  
Couldn't be true.  
  
She wasn't a mutant.  
  
She couldn't be  
  
He'd kill her.  
  
He hated them  
  
And he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.  
  
He'd kill her.   
  
Unless she didn't give him the chance.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ambulance officers looked at each other in mute horror as they sped towards the hospital. Teenage suicides had increased since the Friends of Humanity had begun insisting that mutant registration be made mandatory. But the gash running along the pale teenager's arm was somthing else. As they pushed the trolley into the emergency doors she lay quite still, as if accepting that she was going to die. As if she truly wanted to slip away. One of the student doctors helping in the ER took a look at the wound and whistled low.   
  
"How much blood has she lost?"

The ambulance officers couldn't begin to relate the horror of the blood on the soft powder blue carpet. Bandaging the arm as quickly as possible, wrestling the knife from her hand, hooking her up to an IV. It had all happened so fast.   
  
"She has lost a substantial amount of blood, self inflicted wound. Gash to the bone, inflicted by a serated kitchen knife. Running from start of her wrist to the the crook of her elbow. She's been given two blood transfusion bags. It's extensive damage though. She cut through to the bone."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That scar still ran along her arm.  
  
Marring her near perfection body.  
  
Dark waist length brown hair,  
  
Deep chocolate brown eyes,  
  
Huge scar on her arm,  
  
After that poeple stopped talking to her,  
  
Said she'd become depressed, self obsessed.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
None of her friends were freaks  
  
Not like she was,  
  
A mutant.  
  
With the powers to melt into the shadows...  
  
To use them to hide,  
  
Or to break out of them to kill...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The offer had come for the most unlikely of places. But it was welcomed none the less. The park after dark. She had been at the library, dreading to go home. He was waiting for her there. Her father, he hadn't visited her in hospital but she made the excuse that he was busy. He was always busy. Running around after Sebastian and his club, hoping to get into the inncer circle. He came home drunk night after night, yelling abuse and hitting her. He broke her arm once. She went to school the next day with it in a sling. It wasn't until a teacher noticed the pain she was in made her go to the nurse.

Then people started realizing that she had a problem at home. They tried to take her away from him. But they failed. Too much money lead to too much power, he payed the right people and won the court case. After that people stopped trying. But the offer was the unexpected glimmer of hope she had been searching for.

A young robed man stepped out from behind a tree and moved to where she sat, her head bent with the painful prospect of having to return home to her father.   
  
"I know the pain that you feel." His voice was unmistakably English, and her head snapped up at him, ready to defend herself. He nodded politely at her, gesturing to the bandage that encompassed her forearm. "You cut yourself? Couldn't think of another way to escape him?" He was a stranger but she nodded all the same. "What if I could offer you the chance for revenge?"

She regarded him with dark eyes that questioned; she had been ready to give up, suddenly this unknown stranger comes along offering revenge, it was too good to be true.  
  
"What do you mean?" The first words she had spoken to him were shaky; she knew she sounded curious and cursed herself for letting him know she was interested. He grinned at her, a boyish grin that lit up his face.

"My name's James," he said, "And you're Serina, don't worry, we've been watching you for a while now." She stood up, suddenlly afraid of this young man and his swirling robes.   
  
"What do you mean?" He realized he had her on edge and pulled up his sleeves. Long scars traced up both arms, tiny holes on each side indicating that he had recently had stitches removed from them.

"I know why you did it and I know that your father is Andrew Matthews, a member of the Hellfire club. I was sent to offer you the same choice I was given, a chance to take control back in your life."

She had frozen at the sight of his scars and let his words wash over her. "So, you know who my father is and you cut yourself? So what? How does this involve me.?"  
  
The smile returned to his face and his eyes danced lightly, he pushed down his sleeves and bowed to her with a florish of his robes. "Miss Serina Matthews, have you every heard of the acolytes?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
lol, cliff hanger hey. Enjoy until next time!


	8. Hellfire 101

HEYA! I am so sorry this took so long to get written and posted. I've been in and done two operas, massive university Exams and have just generally been lazy. pluss this was a hard chappter to write cause i wasn't sure the direction it was going to take..

MAJOR MAJOR KUDOS TIME, Shiniagamiphoenix! Saint, wicked writer, angel! you name it she is it, everythign good and fictastic! thank you thank you thank you.. for those of you who dont know, shinigamiphoenix is a Fantastic writer who edited this chapter, gave me some wicked suggestions for it, oh and she created Serina! what more can i say?

This ones for you Shini

Hellfire 101

"And if by rights, the Hellfire club does not agree with what the acolytes have decreed, then the hellfire club must suffer punishment. Should the problem be with one or two members, joined in ideals and faction, 'tis the job of the acolyte to dispatch swift and permanent justice upon these who would thwart the acolyte rule and the acolyte word. Henceforth those of the halls of fire that rebel against the acolyte word and the acolyte rule are punished by death and death alone. In return for these gifts of power the acolyte must have suffered at the hands of the inner cir.... Serina? Are you listening to any of this?"

James looked up from the thick book he was reading from to study the young girl lounging on the leather sofa of his Hellfire apartment. She looked up from cleaning her nails and grinned at him.

"Sort of. Its just 'hell' boring."

James nodded in agreement. "If you think listening to it is boring then you'd be stuffed to read the book. I'm trying to make it interesting."

Serina glanced at James; she found him incredibly amusing but wasn't going to let him know this, she wanted to keep her 'cards close' so to speak. Sighing, she waved her hand in a regal way. "Okay. I'm ready. Bore me some more."

James sighed and began reading from the book again. "In return for these gifts of power the acolyte must have suffered at the hands of the inner circle, through torture, rape or another form deemed worthy by the queen of hearts, the king of hearts and the joker."

Serina held up her hands. "Okay, wait a second. You use talking playing cards to decide who is let into your fancy club?"

James snorted and shook his head. "No. Okay, I tell you what, as long as you read and study the main rules I'll make everything else a colloquial term, so that this goes faster and you understand what we are inviting you to do."

James looked at Serina and she nodded. She didn't want to let James know that she found what he was saying quite interesting, because she didn't want him to know everything about her. Keeping her cards close was something that she was good at.

"Okay, I'll read the boring stuff. Tell me the relevant information that I need to know, so that the acolytes don't 'dispatch swift and permanent justice' upon my ass." She hadn't meant it as a joke but James grinned and slammed the old book shut.

He rose from his chair, stretched, flipped onto his hands and walked over to the sofa Serina sat upon. He grinned up at him with a twinkle in his eye before pushing himself back onto his feet and seating himself next to her.

James rubbed his hands together and looked at Serina. She looked back at him and shifted slightly on the couch; men made her nervous. If James noticed her movements he didn't acknowledge them. He smiled warmly at her and began to talk.

"The acolytes are a group of people who have control over certain parts of the hellfire club. They may have at one time been a part of the club, but normally an acolyte is a relative or an associate of a member of the inner circle. Most acolytes have never been connected with hellfire except by their knowledge of the member themselves." Serina looked at James her eyes sharp but her overall expression bored. "I thought you were going to make this simple."

James blanched. "That _was_ simple. What I just told you was a reduction of an entire chapter within that book. It's the general gist of the acolytes without me going into detail upon detail."

Serina sighed and again waved her hand, indicating that she wouldn't interrupt again. James grinned, knowing that he had her full attention.

"All members of the acolytes have been abused by a member of the inner circle. For instance my father, Damian Hellstorm, the black knight of the club, psychologically abused me. As you can guess from my scar, I tried to take the same path you did and was also given a second chance. My father and I don't talk unless it's official now. But I'm alive, I'm happy and I'm taking care of business in ways my father never dreamed I would. The acolytes offer people who have seen what abuse of power can do to people. Thus the idea is that if that power is offered to them, they won't take the same path. Acolytes keep the hellfire members in line. They kill those who oppose them."

Serina looked at James. "I can do that..."

James frowned slightly, letting the movement dance across his forehead and reflect in his eyes. Serina caught the look that he gave her and immediately reacted, hate and pain and the memory of her father welling up inside as she spoke from the heart.

"What? You want me to kill them then I'll kill them, I haven't got anything to lose. Tell you what, I'll do my father for free."

James took Serina's hand gently and she pushed him away from her. "Don't try and consolidate me and _don't touch_ me."

He nodded, rose from the couch and went back to the table. He reopened the big book and she sighed, settling down again.

"There can be only five acolytes at any one time. As the hellfire club uses that of the chess set, the acolytes use the form of the heart suit of cards. The Queen, the King, the Jack and the Ace. The last card is always the Joker. Each have their own tasks but as is normal the queen holds the balance of power over the other four. Should the power corrupt any acolyte then it is the duty of the others to dispatch the same justice upon the member who had been corrupted."

James looked up at Serina. He wanted to help her; he had been the one who suggested her for the position. Overhearing the whispers in the halls. He met her gaze, the look in his eye kind and willing her to understand. "It's not just about killing people, its looking at what the hellfire club does and making sure they don't get out of line, in that they are scared of the acolytes for we have the power of death over all but the highest member of the inner circle... unless they do something incredibly off the chart and wrong. Just because we have the power of death does not mean we should need to use it."

Serina nodded solemnly. "So if there are only five allowed members, who died?" She stretched out on the couch, plunking her army boots onto the soft cushions. If she was waiting for James to react she was going to be waiting for a while because he just smiled at her.

"I'll tell you of the members. There is me to begin with; the joker, if you can't tell. I keep my eye on the goings on of the normal club members but as the joker I have the right to look into the comings and goings of any member, inner circle or otherwise. I am also allowed to question any decision made by the other acolytes. I am the wild card and shall remain as such."

James smiled fondly, looking at a photo frame on his desk before smiling up at Serina, she scowled at him and his grin widened. "Our Ace is Alexander White. He's twenty-four years old and a ball of energy. He was chosen because of the treatment that he suffered at the hands of his sister. When we gave him the offer he was in hospital with near every bone in his body broken, she'd dropped him off the roof of a six-story building. The Ace of hearts keeps an eye on the knights of the hellfire club and their 'armies.' Alex has an extensive knowledge of warfare and weaponry from the video games he played as a child. But he's in England mostly so you wont see much of him."

Serina nodded and said, "I don't socialise, I don't care." She noticed the flicker of disappointment in his eyes and waited for a reprimand but he just nodded and continued.

"The King of Hearts is Benjamin Taraket. He is twenty-five years old and the oldest acolyte. He is serious, kind hearted and doesn't talk; his father cut out his tongue. They surgically replaced it but he finds it best to not use it. In his silence he uses his wisdom to guard over the hellfire's inner circle. He watches their affairs, has regular meetings with both the black and the white members of the inner circle and his wisdom and advice have become invaluable to the younger members. Lastly there's the Queen of Hearts, Cathryn Tear. Although the title holds the most power in the acolytes, she doesn't use it, thankfully. Her uncle is Sebastian Shaw, the black king, and her cousin is Shinobi Shaw, the white king."

Serina snorted. "Sounds like she's power corrupted, being kept in the top job by the Shaws."

James shook his head in earnest. "Cathryn hates power. Her mother, Margeretta Tear, abused her sexually to gain entrance to the inner circle. Cathryn has been an acolyte since she was twelve, and she's eighteen now. The Queen of hearts holds ultimate power. She is just, kind and must not allow personal feelings influence her decisions. She offers guidance to all who ask it. She would be one to learn from."

Serina stood up and tromped over to a window. "It sounds to me like you're all in the Hellfire Club's pocket." She looked out into the night and began thinking of the words of Descartes drawing on what he taught and losing herself in his words of wisdom. James looked at Serina's back and sighed.

"The Jack of hearts, whose name we shall not speak here, was dispatched by the acolytes for drawing in too much power around himself. He became greedy and attempted to take over the lead role. His job we now offer to you. As the jack you will be expected to keep a watchful eye on the bishops of the hellfire inner circle. You are also required to handle any application to the club and also any application into the inner circle. But be warned, this position holds great sway over the way in which the club is run. You must keep your temper or else you risk losing your head. As did the one who came before you."

Serina offered James a curt nod as an answer. She heard every word and was amazed at the responsibility she was being handed, on a golden platter. But she would not let James see how she felt.

James shut the book. "That is all you really need to know. Read the tomes when you find time. Most of it is on the job training, and you'll find that everyone's more than ready to help you. We're a close knit group, I'm sure you'll get along with everyone just fine."

Serina turned on her heel and looked at James. "I already told you, I don't socialise. I don't like people and I don't...." James' annoying grin made her hesitate. "What are you smiling at? Are you stupid or something? Fuck you and fuck your fancy club."

With that Serina stormed over to the door and threw it open, wanting to get away from James and his stupid smile, and his dumb ideas about having control over the hellfire club. She froze as she re-entered the hallway. Two people waited patiently outside James' door. One leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest, the other leaning against the wall opposite the double doors. The one leaning against the frame gave her a curt nod. She glared at him and moved to walk past him. They both let her go.

Using her impressive memory Serina back tracked the path that James had taken to get to his room. Left, left, down a flight of stairs, three rights and she was back in the grand entrance hall. She remembered how she had nearly gaped at the extravagance of it all. She took three steps towards the door and froze.

"Hello Serina, darling daughter. How are you? You didn't come home for dinner." Her father looked at her with mock concern, standing in a group of three other men that Serina didn't recognize. One of the members of the group laughed.

"So this is your daughter. She looks like you." The man ran an appreciative and drawn out look up the entire length of Serina's body. "Can I play with her?"

Serina, realising that the situation was about to get worse, readied herself for a fight. Her father sneered at her and nodded to the man.

"Yes, Adam, you can play with her. Just leave enough for me to drag home."

Not wanting to waste her time on petty words like every heroine in the movies seemed to do, Serina struck out hard. The one called Adam hit the floor unconscious within a matter of seconds. She looked at the two remaining men, and her father. She hated him. She hated the way he made her fell weak, the way he hit her to enforce his dominance of her. She considered briefly, the idea of walking back up the stairs, apologizing to James and joining his club but as she turned, her father spoke.

"How is your arm sweetie? I hope its all heeled up. Did the hospital give you any instructions about caring for it?" She frowned at him, more than wary, "because I'm going to tear the fucking thing from its socket and beat you to death with it. Do you have any idea how much trouble you've got me in?" She stepped away from him, suddenly afraid, scathing reply dying in her throat as he motioned to the two that were still conscious and they attacked simultaneously, each grabbing an arm and holding her firmly between them. Her father stepped forward and pulled back his hand ready to strike her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Matthews."

They all whirled around, her father and his minions startled, and Serina relieved, James stood on the grand marble staircase, with the two strangers from outside his door. Serina let out the breath she had been holding. The two men holding her let go of her arms and she moved away from them, her mind already deciding that James, although annoying, was safe. James winked at her mischievously, and instead of scowling she nodded, finding the wink reassuring.

"Serina allow me to introduce you to Alex and Ben."

As their names were mentioned the two standing behind James offered Serina a small bow. Alex, Serina assumed, motioned for her to stand in between the three of them, she did as he indicated and immediately felt as if she belonged there. James sent a stern look at her father.

"I've had enough of you, Matthews, you're always skulking around the halls creating troubles. I'd like you to leave. For at least a month."

Her father's eyes widened slightly and he nodded his head. "As the acolytes command, I shall obey."

James nodded slowly. "But you will be punished for your heavy hand. Attacking an acolyte is a crime most severely punished, as you well know, Matthews."

Her father sent her a look that clearly said 'I am going to kill you' but he nodded to James and began to move to the front doors, stopping only when James cleared his throat.

"I will have you all apologies to the Jack of Hearts for the treatment you saw fit to place upon her."

Her father turned, walked back to her and bowed stiffly. His voice was strangled as he said, "I apologies for attempting to strike you. I lost my temper, Lady Acolyte, I promise it shall not happen again."

Raising himself from his bow he turned on his heel and walked back to the door. Again James waited until her father's hand was upon the handle before speaking.

"Serina will be moving from your home. See that you are not there when we arrive to gather her belongings."

If this statement angered her father, and it was easy to assume that he was, he tried not to show it as he continued through the door, slamming it behind him. Seeing that the four acolytes upon the stairs might turn upon them, the two conscious men picked up their unconscious companion and dragged him away. When they had gone Serina offered James a small smile.

"Thank you." she said softly, looking at her feet and feeling like an idiot, "thank you for saving me." James turned to face her and smiled back at her. "Acolytes look out for one another, that is the bond they have. So I guess we can count you in?"

She nodded, looking first at Alex and Ben. "I'm in."

James clapped his hands enthusiastically, before giving her a small hug.

"Welcome to the acolytes, You are now the Jack of Hearts, and you have a choice, we can either refer to you as Jack, or we can call you something else. Which do you prefer?" Serina couldn't help grinning.

"Just call me serina" James nodded playfully.

"Sure thing Seri, now lets go find you somewhere to stay, get your stuff, and go shopping."

Serina opened her mouth to speak but James spoke first "I know, I know, shopping is for the brainless majority of plastics and model wannabes that have nothing better to do with their life than look at themselves in a mirror and worry about their eyebrows looking fat. But to follow Euriproties idea, shopping may not make us happy, but it will get you everything that you need to survive."

Serina looked at James, Alex and Ben. It was an amused look, and she felt content. For the first time in her life she knew she belonged somewhere, she had a family that was enough for her.

"Actually, I was going to ask if I could drive."

---------------------------------------------

mwahahahahahahahahaha, just wait.. i promise i'll have the enxt chapter up asap!

ancient greek philsiphor type who allegedly painted, in big red letters, on the side of a shop. "SHOPPING HERE WILL NOT MAKE YOU HAPPY" just for reference!


	9. Where The Wind Blows

Chapter Nine:

Where The Wind Blows

(I really didn't like how I did the 'Sarina becomes an acolyte and starts being sociable and having fun like a normal teenager' chapter before… and it stumped me as to write the next chapter... so I'm taking artistic licence and redoing the previous chapter and the now chapter so that I don't ruin Shinis character. please bare with me as this may take some time and be repetative in places. Some of this is the same... Some of it isn't. I also want to apologise to Shini for not posting a review on her "Dark Roses" story for ages. My lap top with the review for the end of the last story is out of commission and I want you to have the whole thing in one hit. I will get it too you, it's just going to take a little longer than I expected. Other than that, please review, or flame, I like all responces to my writing especially if they are creative and constructive and helpful.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarina had been having a ball; not that she'd admit it out loud but she had been. James had taken her apartment hunting, and had helped her locate a place close to the centre of town and close to her school. Once she had a place to live James and three large and burly gentlemen; that didn't say much and seemed to communicate in a series of nods, grunts and 'yes Sirs' had escorted her to her childhood home. James had assured her that her father was not going to be present as they extracted her things and he had been as good as his word. She wandered through her old house unhampered, remembering where she had first discovered her mutant abilities, the kitchen drawer where she had taken the knife from, and the blood stain that looked alien on her powder blue carpet.

She found it strange to be back in her old room, it was a mess and her father had obviously ransacked it. Her rubbish bin contained traces of burnt paper and photographs and had she been the crying sort, she would have been holding back tears realising that her father had begun destroying her fond childhood memories. James politely waited in the hall with his hired goons as she packed the remainder of her belonging and clothes into boxes. She pulled the covering off the air vent in her room and pulled out her diary, the book that she kept her most secret and private things in. her darkest writings, her deepest thoughts and her most touching photos. She tucked the precious tome deep into a box full of clothes and sent a silent prayer of thanks to her chosen Gods that her most prized possession hadn't been destroyed. When everything that she wanted had been carried down and stacked into the trunk of James' car she took one last look around her room. Something drew her to the burnt trash can and she found herself on her knees sifting through the debris and charred remains of parts of her life. At the very bottom of the can she found a photo that had been taken when her mother was still alive, one of those family portraits where the parents and children dress up and pose and lie to the world about how happy they really are. A twisted smile drifted over her face, her father had been burnt out of the picture. She tucked the precious memory into a pocket and wandered back down the stairs and out the front door of her own personal hell, pulling it shut with an audible bang and listening to the mirror in the hall shake against the wall, one last dramatic exit, for old time's sake.

Once they had set up her old things in her new apartment James dragged her into every apartment furnishing store in the city and subjected her to eight hours of shopping. She mused that most of the staff that addressed them payed more attention to James; most likely because he was wearing a neatly tailored suit and looked like he was worth a million dollars, she was dressed in her usual scruffy blue jeans with the knees torn out on both legs, a blood red tank top and her military boots and looked very rough around the edges. James grinned and assured Sarina he was worth much more than a million dollars when she expressed her observation to him. She hadn't smiled which certainly didn't ease the anxious look on the face of the manager of the store they had chosen to grace.

By the end of the eight hours she was the proud owner of some of the most beautiful furniture she had ever seen, a beautiful four poster bed with customised black drapes that she could draw around herself at night and block the world from her thoughts as she slept. James also suggested a set of beautiful silken sheets in black and blood red to cover her new bed and extra sheets to fill her new linen closet. James, on a whim, had also purchased a stack of black fluffy towels to fill up extra space in the linen closet; he suggested to Sarina that he figured she liked the colour black. The kitchen cupboards were full of brand new Pots, Pans and crockery, and as a gothic twist on Wedgwood blue, the entire inlay on the crockery was black. Black and white mugs, a coffee machine, refrigerator, freezer and a million other things that James had decided that she needed. Couches, a dinning room table, beautiful hand woven rugs and book shelves were all delivered to her new apartment and James helped Sarina organise where each piece was going to be placed and told the delivery men where to set them up.

He had disappeared for a while, giving her time to get use to her surroundings, to shower and get cleaned up. Sarina dared to feel wonderful as she got dressed, pulling on a long sleeved black top and a pair of black pants, sweeping her hair into a bun and putting a spiked dog collar around her neck. James came back as she was applying thick black eyeliner; he stood in the doorway with his annoying smile on his face and a couple of brown grocery bags in his arms. "Hello Love thought I'd cook you dinner." She'd shut the door in his face and left him there until she had finished her make up, returning and waiting until he had apologised for calling her love, after that she let him in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathryn had been lying extremely low since the incident at Halloween. Keeping her head down and working incredibly hard. Not sleeping and not eating, but working and making other peoples lives better. This in her books was a good thing. It felt right to help other people while forsaking her own needs and wants. It gave her a good feeling on the inside and she needed to feel good. She felt that she had abused her powers as an acolyte, making John leap out of the window. She hadn't wanted to, and she knew that if she hadn't made him do it he could have easily raped her or worse. She didn't even understand his obsession with her. She wasn't all that special, or brilliant, and she defiantly wasn't worth obsessing over.

Cathryn Tear was officially depressed.

Even the staff at her club had noticed how she seemed to be abusing herself, how she would stumble to her desk after half an hours sleep and work twenty seven hours straight while consuming ridiculous amounts of coffee to keep her eyes open a little longer so that she could finish that one last file for the night. Falling asleep with her head on her desk and a pen in her hand, poised to write when she awoke. Looking in the mirror in her bathroom was becoming a painful waking ritual, the bags under her eyes were too deep, and the bloodshot whites of her eyes stood out far too much. Her auburn hair was unkempt and wild, but she insisted that she was ok. By midway through the week following Halloween she had perfected the art of keeping her voice on the phone bright and cheery, a task that she knew she could not have possibly done if the people on the other end had been in her office. In truth, she wanted to curl up and cry herself into the black arms of unconsciousness, but since her guilt ridden sub-conscious had turned against her and sent her horrific dreams she forced herself to stay awake. Knowing that when she was beyond tired and she didn't have the energy to crawl from her office to her bedroom, that her subconscious wouldn't have the strength or coherency to manufacture the nightmares that had been plaguing her sleep.

Then Sebastian rang.

She'd been awake for seventeen hours, her body was finally beginning to accept the punishment that she was inflicting upon it and was buzzing from the four shots of espresso that she had finished five minutes before. The phone rang, and since her secretary hadn't patched it through she knew that it was a member of the Hellfire Club. Setting her face into a bright and cheery grin that didn't reach her eyes she picked up the phone and spoke in a perfect and clipped English accent.

"Hello, Cathryn Tear, Acolyte, Queen of Hearts, who is this and what can I do for you?" it was a stupid greeting, and a horrible way to start any conversation, but she had to do it, she was required to do it in order to command respect from those that contacted her, reminding them that she had power over their lives and deaths.

"Hello Cathryn, this is Sebastian Shaw, Inner Circle, Black King, and I'm calling to arrange a face to face meeting to discuss this years Christmas festivities at Manners Manor." She stopped herself from sighing into the phone and pulled out her diary, the black and white leather bound one that… Emma… Cordelia… One of the Frost sisters had given her the previous year. She opened up to the present day and looked over her schedule.

"I don't know Sebastian I'm really quite busy. I don't think that I'm going to be available until the Eighth of November." He made an annoyed noise into the phone and she sighed, "I know... I know it's starting to get close to Christmas and I don't mean to inconvenience you by dragging you away from the important parties that you need to attend in the holiday season but I have been really busy." Her uncle made a confused noise and she could hear him flipping through the pages of his diary.

"Well Cathryn. The Eighth would be perfect." She sighed with relief happy that she had found a date so quickly. "Except for the fact that the Eighth was four days ago, what have you been doing to yourself?"

This caught her by surprise so she scrolled the point of her mouse over the clock in the corner of her computer screen, her computer cheerily flashed up the date and showed her that her uncle was correct, it was the twelfth of November.

"I've been incredibly caught up with work." Even to her, the excuse sounded lame. Her uncle replied, and he sounded worried.

"Cathryn, I know that it's been difficult for you, especially after Halloween and I know that I haven't been the supportive and loving uncle that I always am, but your losing track of time, when did you last get a good nights rest? Or eat something?" She sighed softly and knew that there was no way that she could lie her way out of it, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to try.

"Well… I had a biscuit with my morning coffee, and that constitutes breakfast, and don't worry about not being there for me. I know how busy you are with Shaw Industries and Hellfire and dodging the assassination attempts that Shinobi keeps throwing at you, but I am taking care of myself."

Her uncle snorted into the phone, "you are not, when have I ever been a loving and supporting uncle? You need to take care of yourself. Now I'm going to come and see you tomorrow. I expect you to stop working when you hang up the phone, get something nutritious and healthy into your system and get a good nights sleep in an actually bed, not at your desk and not on the couch or the floor. I expect you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed when I get there tomorrow or I'll do something that you will not like." She heard the threat in his voice and decided to call his bluff, the stack of files in her inbox certainly weren't going to read and process themselves.

"Oh? And exactly what are you planning to do? Put me over your knee?" to her it sounded like the right thing to say.

"No… I'll call Jean-Luc Lebeau and let him know how well you're taking care of yourself." If he'd been in the room with her she could have seen the smug smile on her uncle's face. Cathryn knew that her uncle was serious, he'd only ever threatened her with ringing Jean-Luc once before and she'd called his bluff, two days later Jean-Luc and Tante had appeared in her office at the club and spent three weeks making sure that she ate and slept properly, by dragging her back to New Orleans and confining her to Jean-Luc's stately bayou manor. She sighed, knowing that she was beaten.

"Ok. I'm going to hang up the phone, wander down to the kitchen and order food, then have a shower and slip into bed, what time can I expect you tomorrow?" She kept her tone light, knowing that if she allowed Sebastian to know that he'd won he'd be impossible to deal with, but then by doing as he asked, he had won. She sighed again as he praised her choice and said his goodbyes. Ten minutes later she actually hung up the phone, having been finally dragged from her internal cognitive prose by the incessant beeping coming from the receiver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((And thats it for now.I will post the next part as soon as I've finished it!))


	10. Loose lips can get you killed

Hey All! I did it! I finally finished the chapter that was blocking me. It only took me four years! It must be some kind of a record.

SHINI! Now you have to keep writing Dark Roses II

-------------------------------

_Inhale_

Things aren't that bad. You've only been abusing yourself for the last month or so and you've had some fairly compelling reasons for doing it too. Scrap that, not going to stand up in court.

_Exhale_

Stupid mind relaxation exercise. how do they expect my mind to turn off with so much going on in the world at the moment. I still have the family of four to relocate by next week and... no wait, side tracked again

_Inhale_

Its not like I have a normal life. Sebastian is going to be here in less than 24 hours and he expects me to have slept. Considering the sleep debt I've racked up it should be easy to drop off.

_Exhal...._Stuff this, where are those sleeping pills.

------------------------------

Serina was driving. She enjoyed driving, it was a freedom that she had been unable to entertain while her father controlled her life. He did not let her drive or borrow the car and the one time she had asked he hit her so hard he drew blood. So Serina had learned to drive at school with her drivers ed teacher and had gotten her license by the finest margin. Judging by the way James was hanging onto the arm rest on the door of his car she was out of practice.

"Turn up here, and slow down you'll want to avoid the valet parking area, we're going to go in the back." She frowned, because James really hadn't told her where they were headed, just handed her the keys to his car and told her it was Acolyte business. He looked quite serious and hadn't cracked a single joke in the whole time they drove to wherever they were going.

"Tell me where we are going." She had demanded, expecting him to tap the side of his nose and say "you'll see" instead he had pursed his lips at her and given her a short answer.

"Meeting, Acolyte Business, you'll understand when we get there". In truth the mysterious way he was conducting himself was pissing her off. He'd been quite open with her up until now and she was used to having her questions answered. But she could wait. If he was going to play the sudden silence card, she could play it right back at him.

James motioned with his hand "Turn here, into the alley and follow it all the way down" Serina indicated and turned his silver convertible into the alley, missing scraping the car on the corner of a warehouse by an inch. James didn't react to her driving, They followed the one way alley down to the end of the building on the other side of the warehouse and he motioned with his hand "turn right and stop near the voice box. You'll want to push the little blue button, let me do the talking" Serina had come to the end of her tether.

"fine" it was a one word answer and she snapped it at him to show that she was not in the mood for the way in which he was acting. Despite the homicidal thoughts running through her head she did as he asked, pulling up next to what looked exactly like a fast food outlet box, rolling down the window and leaning out to push the blue button.

Immediately a voice responded, coming out of the box as clear as day. "Yes? may I help you?" The woman who responded sounded very professional, her no nonsense tone put Serina on edge. James shucked his seat belt and half crawled over Serina, crowding her personal space to be closer to the box. He rested one hand on the door of the car and the other hand on Serinas' shoulder speaking cheerily

"Hey Elizabeth, it's James, Cathryn around?" Serina shoved him in the ribs to try and shift him from resting against her, James shook his head and frowned at her, silently telling her to back off.

"Yes, James, I can see you on the camera now. Dr. Tear is in residence at the moment, do you have an appointment?" Elizabeths voice took on a playful tone, it was obvious to Serina that she was flirting with James via the electronic box, he flirted back and Serina shoved him in the ribs again, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Since when have I needed an appointment to crash in and see Dr Tear?" James used the same tone of voice that Elizabeth had used when using Cathryn's title, teasing her and the woman giggled as a door in the wall that Serina had not seen previously began to roll up.

"Have your driver pull in, take the stairs, I'll see you in five minutes or so." Serina shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat, not enjoying being lounged on, and not liking being referred to at just a driver. If James noticed he didn't show it.

"No problems, see you soon" He motioned for Serina to drive through the door as he started to sit back down and the floored it around the corner, smacking him bodily into his seat, the breath involentarily escaping from his body made her feel slightly better.

------------------------------------

Cathryn Tear padded in bare feet into the second floor foyer of her home and club. dressed in silver pajama pants and a white singlet top, she waved sleepily at her receptionist Elizabeth. "Mornin'" Elizabeth shook her head contradicting her employer

"No Dr Tear, it's twenty three thirty. You've been asleep for a long time." If the news bothered Cathryn she didn't let it show on her face she pondered a moment, remembing her conversation with Sebastian the previous day.

"Did Ah miss anything?" Her receptionist shook her head,

"No Dr Tear, although James has just arrived to see you, he mentioned something about a meeting." cathryn had to think about that one

"What day is it?"

-------------------------------------

Serina parked the car in silence. James jumped over the door on his side and rushed around to open her door for her, Serina glared at him and got out of the car, slapping the keys into his hand. "Thanks for letting me drive" although she thanked him, the sincerity had magically escaped from her voice. He didn't miss it and wisely did not ask what he had done wrong. "Follow me"

He led her through what looked like a loading dock at a supermarket or an entertainment center. To their right was a large sliding door marked freezer, to the left its twin marked storage. James headed towards a wide ramp that lead to a selection of doors. "Dressing rooms, stage, club?" Serina read the signs on the doors out loud "where the hell are we?" James smiled at her and headed for the door marked club

"we're at Cathryn's place. I thought you should meet her in her natural environment, we would have come yesterday but she was out of it." He pushed open the door marked club and a wave of music washed over both of them, swallowing Serinas question. She moved closer to James and screamed in his ear

"What do you mean out of it?"

James reached out to take her hand and Serina jerked back angrily. He sighed and motioned for her to follow him. Finally Serina took notice of where they were. It was a night club and there were people everywhere. A DJ took up a small part of the massive stage and at least a hundred people moved in time to the music he was playing. Tables, chairs and comfortable looking couches hugged the walls and nooks in the room and more people sat drinking and chatting over the noise. James moved through the crowd easily and Serina battled against her fight or flight response and resisted fading into the shadows to escape from the crush of human life. She had never been comfortable in crowded rooms and the club, though large, was crowded. People danced close to each other and Serina automatically began looking for the spaces in the crowd to move into. James seemed to have no problems with oving between people, smiling as he cut a path through the ocean of bodies, sort of like Moses parting the red sea. Sighing, Serina followed, sticking close so that she could make it through the gaps James created before people closed them up.

In the center of the room a four sided bar was being manned by no less than eight people, the occasional glint of light catching off bottles that were being thrown into the air by the staff. Caught in her appreciation of the skills of the staff Serina nearly lost sight of James in the crowd, but he waited for her and lead her towards a well concealed door. He pushed a button on a security panel and had a brief conversation with someone, Serina assumed it was Elizabeth. The door opened and he stepped inside, Serina following close behind.

--------------------------------

Cathryn had her diary open on Elizabeths desk. yes, she could have used a PDA, in fact, there was on sitting idly on her desk, she had never taken it out of the charger. It was the smell and texture of an actual paper diary that Cathryn did not ever want to part with, sort of like reading books, she was more than capable of downloading e-books but they didn't have the same feeling that a real book did. reading aside Cathryn was looking through her diary with some confusion. Elizabeth had taken to crossing off the days for her and rescheduling her apointments, Apparently she had missed a few.

"So this Acolyte meeting was the one that was supposed to happen last week but I missed it?" the tone of her voice was full of disbelief, had she really been that out of it.

"Yes Dr Tear, I realised that you were not going to be able to attend and took the liberty of calling all of the attendees for you to make a new time." Cathryn frowned, not liking the idea of Elizabeth calling the acolytes, she frowned at the secretary.

"And when did you reschedule it for?" Elizabeth smiled,

"At twenty three forty five, today." This was not good news,

"when were you planning on telling me this?" Elizabeth's smile dropped at the tone of her employers voice her smart remark dying in her throat.

"I emailed you an meeting update, did you not get it?" Cathryn placed her hands on her hips, annoyed that Elizabeth would pull this on her.

"If I got it, would I be asking you if I had a meeting?" she shook her head in disappointment, "we will talk about my schedule and why you are not allowed to change things later, I need to go and have a shower, or something" Cathryn padded out of the foyer back into the rooms that she kept at the club, there was something about the way she walked that stopped Elizabeth from mentioning that she also had a meeting with her uncle.

------------------------------------

James and Serina arrived at the top of the stairs, he opened the door for her and held it open, she brushed past him and glared at they young blonde woman who seemed to be smiling her head off at James. James bowed to her

"Greetings Elizabeth, how are you this fair eve?" The young woman giggled and Serinas' glare increased, she crossed her arms over her chest and sank into one of the cream coloured couches in the foyer.

"I'm well thank you James. You are a bit early for the meeting, might I get you something to drink?" The blonde only had eyes for James, she seemed to have written Serina, in her dark clothing off as hired help, James had picked up on the fact as well.

"A herbal tea for me please," He made a real show of turning to Serina "what would you like to drink Serina?"

That was when Elizabeth made her first mistake. Waving her hand in the air she said "oh, I'll show her where the security coffee machine is, she can help herself." Serina fixed Elizabeth with a glare and said very curtly "I am not thirsty." There was a warning in her voice and the blonde woman took a very quick breath glancing at James.

"Is this young lady the new Acolyte?" Her voice was whispered, almost awed, actually if Serina knew any better she would have sworn that the blonde sounded jealous. James nodded once in reply and repeated his demand "A herbal tea please, peppermint." then with a small wave of his hand he dismissed her and moved to sit by Serina, all friendly familiarity gone.

Cowed, Elizabeth left to get him his drink.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, breaking the silence James spoke "I hope you can forgive Elizabeth, she's usually difficult with the young ladies that come up here. She either sees them as being lower than she is, or as a threat." Serina nodded and didn't say anything.

Elizabeth bustled back into the room, carrying a silver service tray with a tea pot and two cups upon it. she set the tray down on the table closest to Serina and James and made a fuss pouring the tea. chatting idly as she did so. "I imagine that Dr Tear will be out shortly. She slept rather late and went back to have a quick shower and change I imagine." James frowned

"Cathryn forgot that she had moved the meeting." Elizabeth had the sense to look abashed.

"No, I rescheduled it for her, she didn't get the memo, not to mention Sebastian rang her and told her to get some sleep." If James was surprised by the news he didn't show it, Serina eyed the young lady and decided to see how much information she could get out of her. As if reading her mind James taped her lightly with his foot, a move that Elizabeth did not notice.

Serina cleared her throat and braved a very leading question, "She takes orders from her Uncle?" Elizabeths eyes lit up, this was something she could answer without any problems.

"Not always, she's defied him hundreds of times over little things. But then, this Halloween he did something really terrible." She looked back at the door to Cathryn's office, and, seeing it was closed, whispered, "He set her up to be raped by a member of the inner circle, but she told the man to throw himself out of a window." totally in gossip mode, Elizabeth passed on the information she knew. "so Dr Tear went off the rails a little, she worked a lot and didn't sleep or eat much. We were all really worried about her."

Serina blinked at the assult of information being handed over by someone that she would have assumed would know better than to give a complete stranger a play by play or someones mental breakdown. It was almost to easy and she followed with another question, "So, if she went off the rails, why is she still having meetings? Shouldn't she be strapped down to a bed getting the best care possible?" If Serina had gone too far in her questions it didn't affect the amount of information that Elizabeth threw at them. Her voice excited as she got to the newest information.

"Well she's been committed before, but this time they went for a different approach. It took ages and Sebastian only got through to her by threatening to call some gentleman down in New Orleans. He wants her to be coherant when he gets here for his meeting with her today." James' eyes glinted with disgust and he joined Serina in glaring at Elizabeth.

"Sebastian Shaw is coming here today? To see Cathryn," Elizabeth nodded,

"He has the appointment right after you finish with your meeting." Gossiping session over Elizabeth retired back to her desk, as she sat down the phone on her desk began to ring.

Picking up the receiver she answered pleasantly "Yes Dr Tear? Of course Dr Tear." she places the phone back in its cradle and motioned to the doors "You can go in now."

They both rose at the same time, smoothly standing and leaving the cups of tea untouched. James nodded at Serina and they crossed the carpet side by side, heading for the double doors that lead into Cathryn's office. James spoke very quietly to Serina as he opened the door. "I don't think I need to tell you that Elizabeth isn't going to be in Cathryns employ much longer." She frowned at him in confusion for a moment, and then realised that he wasn't talking about firing the woman. She smiled wickedly,

"I'll do it."

----------------------------------

YAY! Thats it! I did it. Finished the 10th chapter. Please read and review,

I will post again soon, I promise it won't take me four years this time.


End file.
